Hole in The Wall
by VinniRoss
Summary: Takes place 10 years after the labyrinth. Even though she thinks she has rid of all her dreams with reality, a friendly ? surprise makes its way back into her life with nightmares and illusions.
1. Prologue

Summary:  
Takes place 10 years after the labyrinth. Even though she thinks she has rid of all her dreams with reality, a friendly (?) surprise makes its way back into her life with nightmares and illusions.

~~~~~~~~  
I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.  
I'm always looking at for a beta reader if interested let me know.  
Thank you for reading.

:]

--------------------------------------------

Prologue: Wake up

_One._

I couldn't see the shapes and numbers on the circular clock anymore. Perhaps I had drunk so much, it didn't seem to really matter, and the last ten years of my life seemed to have been a large blur, his face still haunting on my dreams. The only thing he would most likely say, no not say, he would laugh at my current state. My clothing spread on the floor, a stranger clinging to my nude body. I can't even recall the name, _Jeff? John? James? _It doesn't matter.

_Two._

Slipping on my leggings and heels, I don't think I should leave my number, I shouldn't leave anything behind. This stranger means nothing to me. This is just another place to stay the night. This stranger's trashed apartment, disgusting and revolting. He means nothing. '_Nothing. Nothing? Tralala,_' yes nothing, of course his voice would appear as I leave this stranger's home.

_Three._

Lighting the last cigarette in my purse, I check my messages on my blackberry. Clicking away at the keys, three missed messages from Jen my roommate, two from Dad, _ten from Toby_. God, when did I start this? The cigarette fumes against my lips, tasting the tobacco to coax my feelings. The street brightened with many colors of lights, the long paved sidewalk seems like miles. The apartment is a ramshackled building, in a shady area I might add. I press the button for Jen to let me in, "Who…is it?" a groggy voice calls. Irritated and slightly buzzed my voice chokes, "Sarah. Jen let me in please." A bitter laugh is on the other end of the intercom, "You're drunk aren't you? Do you realize it's nearly four in the morning?" I groan a 'yes', after pleading.

_Four._

Jen doesn't say a word when I walk in just stares at me in distaste, all I can manage is "I'm sorry." Her green eyes look me up and down; in the trashy mess I reek of, and walk back to her room to sleep the last hour she has before work. I place my body on top of the couch, waiting for some miracle, some explanation. Nothing. Again nothing. I want to say those infamous words, '_It's not fair_,' I want to say many things, but I can't. My head turns toward the clock on the pale pasted walls; I can finally read the clock, '4:50'.

"_Sweet Dreams Sarah,_"

The last thing I always here before I go to sleep. The last thing I've heard for the last ten years.

-------


	2. Chapter One: THe Hangover

Many apologies for those I have captured the interest in. I had an Annie Dillard- Fitzgerald moment. Going in and re-writing, etc. I'm really tight on my current schedule, but I should have another chapter out in a week or two.

~~~~~~~~  
I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.  
I'm always looking at for a beta reader if interested let me know.  
Thank you for reading.

:]

--------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Hangover

The apartment had been empty for the last several hours, my eyes shriveled from lack of sleep, which I had not received. Jen left for work in hurry as usual, not noticing the destroyed human being on her couch; _me_. My feelings undamaged, unbothered, unchanged; it was life. I stopped counting the days, months, and years that I discovered self-pity was not a specialty of mine. Those childish habits one is born with eventually wear out, especially the, 'It's not fair' stage. The goblins, the fairies, the monsters, all have no place in reality cannot replace realities; drugs, sex, work, and bills; no matter how hard you try.

This 'destroyed human' on her couch had a nine to five job at a local newspaper called, 'The Clover'. A few chaser hangover pills and perhaps this human can go about her day after a few mints thrown in for luck.

My teenage dreams of being an actress were crushed, or rather given up the day I met with my mother on the summer of when I was nineteen. It's hard to aspire to something great when you discover your role model is a hardcore drug addict, and threatens to mail you off to some foreign country if you don't replace the meth you trashed of. Some actress she turned to be after all. There were no longer any full dreams to be fulfilled afterwards; just life.

Thirty stories of work and labor, more than a thousand people who complain of how their privacy has been invaded. The Clover Company owns this building I work in, where threats, and harassments greet your cubicle every day. My two by two cubical filled with sketches, articles, and a Starbucks cup of coffee starts the day of labor, none of it guarantees me a satisfactory day though. After starting up my computer, Deloris greets with a plastered smile complimenting on how 'lovely' I look today. Her tone doesn't smell of sarcasm, but instead some hardcore bootlickin'. There is _no one_ who _appreciates _it more than our stereotypical Bob, director of our department on the twenty-third floor, beneath his sheets. It's not my business, and _it's unfair_, but some just have more motivation to make it in this company than others.

My response; a natural façade smothers my face with a smile and thanks to Deloris. The keys making a loud clacking sound against the tips of my fingers, that sound synchronizes with the others in the office. I cover one-third of the 'Ask Jane!' advice column on this floor, which is absolutely ridiculous; the others have split it into one-sixteenth. Anyways, I crush my response through the keyboard replying to what I presume is a girl, about her boyfriend's affair with her sister. I write a lengthy notion of how I feel for her, and he doesn't deserve her and she should forgive them and be happy; basically _bullshit_, _contradictory _bullshit. Personally I would have knocked the guy with a brick and disowned my sibling, and then taken his money and bought a restraining order against my sibling. Yet in this industry there is no room for honesty, got keep something dirty, to make something clean.

Half way through the stack of responses, I can feel my hangover come back. It felt like I was being hit by a bus and no one wanted to call the ambulance in my brain. _Great_, my body is pissed at me what's new?

When it's time to call it quits for the day, I repeat these steps; smoke, eat, drink, and sleep around if I feel like it. I'm not ashamed nor am I proud, but I'm positive there isn't any dream that could keep me hoping.

The following day I receive a phone call from Toby as I let my legs hang from a stool at a local coffee house, "Hey little man," my voice stutters as I lit another cigarette on my way out. "Hey big sis," a few things in the background shuffle and a few yells, most likely dad and Irene again, "You still coming this weekend?" The long pause makes me put my cigarette out as I gave a reassuring laugh, "Wouldn't miss it for the world kid. Stayed out of my old room right?" I reminded him as I let the nicotine slide through my lips, a childish stutter escapes him, "Y-yeah. Gotta go Sarah bye!" Before I Could even place another word in, he had hung up.

I tried so hard to sleep that night, the first night in weeks where I didn't go out and become some drunken bitch in front the apartment. Oh, how I _hated_ doing that to Jen. The rain thrashed on the transparent window, I listened to it for few moments before turning to the window. My eyes felt hallow as I watched the rain starring back at me, almost as if it were apologizing for something it couldn't take back. Water started to fall from my eyes, I couldn't help it. There was a strong emotion somewhere between the rain and my nightmares; I was losing.

'_Goodnight Sarah'_

I remember a bitter taste in my mouth that morning before I got on the plane to New England. It was an awful taste at that. I rested my head in the head of the seat, listening to the flight attendant do her thing and instructing and winking, etc. Personally I was extremely irritated with her Barbie mask, a few pills in my mouth and I'm out cold for the next four hours.

Irene and my dad greeted me _warmly_ at the door soon to be followed by Toby. Toby was quick to tell me of his high school adventures to make a strong impression on how 'cool' he really was. "My little Toby a theatre kid, who would have thought," I grinned to him sincerely as I sipped the tea prepared by Irene. Irene and my father continue to give a nervous glance at me as I sip, meaning I wasn't brought on a pleasure trip after all. "Toby I think you should head to bed dear, you have a big day tomorrow," Irene cooed through her thin lips, almost eagerly.

After Toby had been sent away, I clearly noticed the tension rise in the small New England home. "Well?" I question closing my eyes, silently tasting the mint from the tea, "It's about Toby I suppose?" my hand placed the cup on the coaster to look into their eyes. It was clear to see I had nailed it, "Yes Sarah," my father looked at me almost as if he was going to strike me. "It's about that ridiculous book of yours'!" His voice became shrill and unpleasant, "What book?! I haven't been inside this home in nearly seven years!"

Irene spent the next half hour trying to settle us down from a family feud, her being the supposed peacemaker, "I'll repeat it one more time old man, what book?" Irene had pulled a small red leather bound book, "Labyrinth"

"Where did you get this dad?" my eyes became large and dilated as I looked in terror; I had spent years trying to destroy that book, yet it always came back into my life. "Get it away from me now," I staggered my breathing as I became light-headed, "Not until you tell us why Toby is getting all worked up over this book!" A numb feeling became to take over my body as I felt light and scared, "Get it away from me please!" he continued to press me until I busted, "Get that fucking bloody book away from me!!"

I don't remember what happened afterwards, but I woke up inside my old room. That's when I heard him inside my head, 'And you believed you could forget me? Silly girl' my nails dug into my skin as I tried to erase that voice. "Sarah? It's Toby," my brother had walked in, looking me up and down in panic, "It's my fault I'm sorry!" he cried to me sitting on my bed.

"I called them! I called them!" his eyes were rimmed with red as if he had been crying, "Toby who'd you call?" I was frightened more than before. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore by him anymore, and I tried to get rid of that book so you wouldn't have to see it anymore. I know you told me not to go inside your room, but I missed you so much I wanted to see room, and I found that book! That stupid book you kept trying to get rid of! And…And…." I caressed the top of his platinum head, "Relax kid, it was nightmare. A really bad nightmare ok? It never happened. They're not going to take you away again ok?"

The expression on his face had changed drastically as if he had woken up, "Pull it together alright? You're supposed to be playing Macbeth tomorrow, he's the bad guy and you certainly don't look like one right now" I laughed slightly and patted his head. "I know Irene and Dad have been stressing you out, but that's their fight not yours. No matter what happens kid, you've got me and I'm not going anywhere" this was one the rare occasions where I didn't fall asleep in the fetal position, and I was happy about it.

"_You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King! I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same." My voice called out foolishly towards the monstrosity before me, mocking my foolish wish. "What's said is said," his hands toyed with a small crystal starring me down as if I was his prey, coyly trying to twist my answers and wishes, "But, I didn't mean it!"  
_

"_Oh, you didn't?"_

"Toby!" My arms grasped a small blonde head towards my chest as I heaved in fright, "I'm right here and you're crushing my skull Sarah!" I let him out of my grasp as I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my head, "You alright Sarah?" I nodded my head silently waiting for my heart race to slow down, "Yeah, just a really bad dream that's all. A _really_ bad dream."

'_Could you really ever forget Sarah?'_

_---------_

Reviews are nice :D

Live long and prosperous


	3. Chapter Two: The Rabbit Hole

Sorry for being so late. Damn, I've been caught up watching True Blood and Pushing Daises. You can blame Eric for my lateness!!! Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter a little if not any.  
I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.  
I'm always looking at for a beta reader if interested let me know.  
Thank you for reading.

:]

------------

Chapter 2: The Rabbit Hole

My fingers extended over the denim on my jeans, my eyes glorifying Toby as he acted out the part of Macbeth with poise and confusion. I couldn't shake that feeling, that _his _eyes were somewhere watching me, glaring and toying with my human emotions. He was trying to pry my old self; the fifteen year old naive child that believed the world was unfair. I continued to try and focus until the beginning of intermission.

A cigarette was quickly pressed against my lips as I inhaled the nicotine reflecting, pondering on my delusions. He couldn't be around anymore, not this time. I blame that ridiculous book, the one that caused me years of pain and anguish, _through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered_. Irene and my father distanced themselves at a vendor and refused to sit next to me through the entire show, even when we went back to take our seats. I ended up spending time with a stranger with curly red hair trying introduce himself as 'Henry' or something similar to that of. I somehow had these images of goblins running behind the set, and I couldn't shake the images away no matter how hard I tried.

"Sarah!" The golden haired child looked for praise as he dug his face into my white blouse. No matter how old this kid got, he would always be a small child, "Good job kiddo," I grinned delightfully caressing the top of his thick hair teasing it. I could feel the warmth of his smile spread as if he had finally achieved to something great, and he had. "You going with the kids?" I smiled politely watching him nod, it was tradition for the local theatre kids to head over to a Janet's a diner close by that everyone knew about.

I spent the next couple of hours until midnight watching young teenage children fling and swoon over themselves as they joked, eating disgusting creations of mustard monsters. I could see Toby being smitten with a young lady named Rosalie, and her red Victorian hair cut. In that moment, I forgot about Jareth, I forgot about the Labyrinth, the nightmares, everything.

A familiar clock was placed in the dining hall, a large solid oak clock behind cheap wallpaper with animal prints. I could feel the inside of my mouth become dry and hot as I watched the short hand line its' self up with twelve, a small knot in my stomach formed as I tried to hold my composure together. A silence ran through my ears as clenched my hand on the silver fork listening to laughter of no children, but creatures. 'Shut up, shut up' my eyes tightened shut as I scolded myself over and over again at the delusion. The nails on my finger scratch at my skin digging deeper and deeper at the laughs and a giggles of the creatures.

"Sarah,"  
My voice instinctively screams, "Don't touch me!" my eyes open to find Toby staring in confusion and half the guests in the room chaos stopped to monitor my cries. "Eh…" my mouth ran dry as Toby tried to play it cool, "Haha it's just a noodle, don't get to freaked out" he quickly pulled up a cooked spaghetti noodle covered in sauce from a plate as my eyes realized the tension inside. "Oh man, don't scare me like that again kid," I sighed going along with his improv.

"What just happened Sarah?" Toby turned his head at me as my hands lapsed over the steering wheel. I wanted to know the same exact thing. That place felt worse than an acid trip I had back in high school. Ironically.

I just shook my head at Toby and shrugged the thoughts and visions away letting a brief yawn escape from my mouth. My rental car was a light shade of blue and I planned to keep it that way, there was no way I could afford the car. I walked to work for that very reason. It was a rather new model of an Acura surprisingly; my insurance had not brought up my accident of crashing into my neighbor's lawn when I was seventeen.

"Nothing Toby," I smiled warmly trying to get over the shivers. I guess Toby accepted the statement, because he fell asleep shortly after in the car. No matter how old the kid got, he was still just a kid. He still had his baby face even though his platinum hair was longer and rigid and his face was slightly longer and narrow. I felt bad for leaving Toby behind right after high school, I was stupid and ignorant girl; everything was unfair.

I clenched my teeth tightly as I drove on the long paved road. It was fairly small town, and the very conservative town for that matter. Everyone normally had their lights out around ten or eleven at night. I would be back in the same place I started for the next two weeks.

For a moment as I pulled up into the drive way I wanted to wake up Toby and tell him we were home. The lights were still on in the house, I could see the shadowed figures through the curtains, and Dad and Irene were still at it. They were arguing and throwing things on the floor. 'Real mature,' I told myself as I let the car engine run quietly for a bit longer. This was the last thing I wanted Toby to come home to, nobody should.

I pulled from the driveway again and kept driving around town. There was one place I craved to see. My one haven. I parked my car across from the park. A large bridge over the river bed led the way into an enclosed area. If you've ever seen the secret garden, it was similar to that. The same feeling of enchantment and magic. I shook Toby from his sleep as he yawned in a childish manner and stretched asking if we were home. I shook my head no, but he followed me without question.

The river bed was rather high and close to the bridge which made me slightly nervous, but the rain had finally stopped. Large willow trees seemed to have formed an entrance into the circular park. It was small, but hidden; I missed it. A small bed of water in a circle was in the center, in a perfect angle to where the reflection of the moon shined just right to light the entire surrounding.

We both sat on the moist ground, not minding if our clothes got wet. I had discovered this place one day after a fight with my father. He had threatened to send me to a boarding school for the troubled after my incident with 'him'. My father continued to try and convince me that something was wrong with me, that I was delusional. Instead he sent me with my mother and her drug addicted boyfriend, I was disgusted.

"Wow Sarah," Toby starred into the lake leaning forward in amazement. It brought me joy to see him happy and amazed at the surroundings. "I was around your age when I found this place," I grinned delightfully proud, one of the very few things I was proud of. "It's a secret though, maybe you can bring that cute little red head friend of yours here," I winked slyly at him as his face turned flushed with embarrassment. I'd miss this. Seeing the simplest part of Toby's expressions.

"You'll come back again soon right," Toby's clear eyes had felt like a needle had plunged inside my heart. "Of course buddy," I forced a smile, I hated this place, but Toby was my light in the darkness.

I was curious about the book, now that I had finally had a chance to calm down. My eyes had wandered up to the sky and saw that the moon was beautifully full. Toby had fallen asleep on the vividly green grass and I curved my lips slightly at the sight.

I lay silently to the ground as well looking at my phone it was pass the time we were supposed to be home. Surely we'd get yelled at for this, but for now I wanted to know the world had life still.

"_Good night Sarah"_

I could hear my voice call out as my eyes heavily shut,

"Good night"


	4. Chapter Three: An Apple A Day

I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.  
I'm always looking at for a beta reader if interested let me know.  
Thank you for reading.

:]

--------

Hole in the Wall

Chapter 3: An Apple A Day

The sun was barely up when I had woken up from my grassy bed. I had no motivation or need to get up from the pleasant dream of; nothing. It was one of my very few and fortunate nights where I didn't dream of unrealistic and horrible fantasies; which I was rather pleased with that fact.

My hair was lying all around me as if it were a giant blanket, wrapping around me as if it was comforting me. I didn't mind, I enjoyed the snuggling feeling around me and Toby was covered by my brown locks of hair like some little creatures. I laughed as I stretched from my position moving my hair away to discover a young boy with platinum hair sleeping next to me like a small child. At that moment I wanted to push him a little and make loud noises to wake him up, but he was peacefully sleeping. I think he missed the silence, I think I did too.

I lay back down for a long time before I wanted to get back up again. I lost track of the time as I rested my hands the stomach of my white ruffled blouse, remembering how often I use to ditch my classes my senior year of high school to hang out in this sanctuary. It was completely stunning how the small forest surrounded us letting the sunlight shine through like a ray on the water and making the flowers explore their different and unique colors. It was a fantastical place beyond anyone's imagination or even my delusional fifteen year old self. My face flushed at the warmth of the sun not wanting stir an inch from my grassy bed.

"Sarah?" I heard a brief yawn before Toby pushed himself up from the ground stretching his arms. He seemed refreshed and his face was his normal chipper self again, his crystal blues half awake as he searched for my face in my jungle hair. He leaned over and poked the side of my cheek as I puffed it up childishly and then released the air from my mouth, "Morning sleepy head," I grinned as he smiled asking the time.

I was unsure myself the time, but I soon checked my phone to see it was a little after one. The 'rents would surely be pissed that I had their beloved son out passed curfew and then some.

The car ride was nice, and I wondered how long it'd be this way. Irene would surely nip at me for having her one-and-only child out for too long and how irresponsible I had been, and father would surely rip my head off for having his one-and-only son out doing whatever shenanigans that teenagers did.

Toby and I looked at each hesitantly before entering or even touching the door of the house. We both had a very good idea of how things would end.

We both had entered into the modern home, everything seemed to be fine. A few objects were missing and my guess was they'd probably broken things in their rage of fighting. My eyes wandered to the small trashcan covered in dog prints for design, a broken picture frame and glass silvers were inside. I was beginning to worry that this would end a lot worse than I had imagined. I motioned Toby and I to head up the stairs before Irene and dad came back to notice us.

Toby was about to open his door, "Where the held o you think you've been you little shit!" it was dad and he was drunk. His body wreaked of booze as his eyes filled with rage without proper explanation. "Dad knock it off! I was the one who kept Toby out!," My hand reached out to yank dad's hand away from pulling Toby. I could see how drunk and stupid he had become since last night. He snapped and without a word grabbed my wrist as I cried out in pain. There was a sharp pain in my wrist as I attempted to pull myself away. I could feel myself crying as I heard Irene scream in the background and Toby trying to push our dad back.

"You little cunt! You think just because you flew off to some big hot shot town you can dictate how things go here?! You're just like your mother!" He shoved Toby off his shoulder and I could hear the sound of shattering glass. My eyes searched for him in a frenzy, he had gone unconscious and the glass had fallen off the stair railing. Irene was covered in bruises and was crying hysterically as she pleaded with my father to stop. "Toby!" I caught myself screaming his name, hoping he'd call back.

My father was holding me by the wrist tightly as if I was a little rag doll, and I sure felt like one. I tried to stop crying, "What the hell happened to you dad!? Ever since I've gotten here-" The grip on my wrist loosened and the space behind my back was nothing, but a flood of stairs. My body came crashing down the flight of stairs and I could feel the back of my head smash against the wall.

I had never seen such an apologetic look on a man's face before, my father stood at the top of the stairs watching the monstrosity he had done. "S-Sarah…" I heard him stutter in a light whisper, but I could feel and taste the blood falling to the front of my pale face. The taste of rust and water inside my mouth as my eyes became heavy. "Oh my god! Call the doctors!!! Call someone!!! "Irene's mother instincts had taken over I presumed, I could hear everyone running around the house searching for a phone and I felt the warmth of someone's hand, "Sarah! Please don't leave me!" I could feel the tears falling on my hand. Oh Toby, who would explain to the kid it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.

"_Don't fight it_"

Who is that? That voice seems so familiar. The pain's stopped and all I can see is an empty black void. There's nothing here, not another sound, not another image. It's slightly terrifying, but relaxing at the same time.

I'm assuming it's a dream, but I pinch my flesh and it feels just as any real pain, "Shit," I mumble to myself. A rolling sound echoes through the void, and I can't help, but to try and locate the noises. All of a sudden I'm running. I'm running for something or from something. My breathing is thick and heavy, until I slip to the ground. A small sphere has rolled near my face, small and crystal clear. I laid there for moments that seemed like centuries as I tried to figure out what to do. Was I dead? Was this the afterlife? Such a strange place, if it was even a place.

"_Sarah_"

Be quiet. Please.

"_Sarah_. _Please open your eyes._"

What seemed like forever was quickly stopped. My eyes slowly opened to a white room and the smell of disinfectants in the air. Irene was sleeping in a chair with her head resting against the plain white wall, dad was nowhere to be seen in the room, but Toby was right next to the one occupant bed. His hands were closed together and his arms rested on the bed and kneeled on the floor, he was soundly sleeping. For a moment I winced at the pain in my arm, they injected me with sodium chloride to keep me hydrated.

I was positive there were bruises on my face of all shades purple. Eventually when I attempted to stir from my position Toby's eyes wandered up at my face. His face was pale and heavy bags sunk into eyes as if he had not slept in days. How long had I been out for?

Toby's eyes edged with tears as he looked at me as if he was going to break down to the floor in hysterics. I reached for his hand; I could feel his whole body relax as soon as I touched his cold hand. The tips of his fingers cold to the touch from the hospital's not so warm atmosphere. My hand was pressed against his cheek and I could hear a small prayer and thanks towards something from his small mouth. "I'm so sorry Sarah!" Toby shouted and I could see Irene slightly stir from her rest, but return back with a flutter of her eyelashes.

I believe Toby spent the next hour apologizing and I had explained to him no one was at fault. Toby seemed terrified for a moment, as if he had something important to say. "Sarah," Toby concentrated on his choice of words, "I've done something terrible. The doctors had said that you were going to die because the impact was so great to your head. You were a vegetable for almost a week and dad was ready to pull the plug today. Sarah please forgives me," something told me I wasn't going to like the next part of this scene.

I could feel my hands clasp over the white sheets in tension, "Toby what did you do?" my voice cracked as I pushed myself back further in my bed. I could feel the needle in my arm poking at me now and pain flushed back into my body, obviously I had not entirely recovered. Toby's blue eyes stared me down, "I grabbed the _book_ and I wished that-"

A loud knock came by the door which I could not see. "Hello?" a familiar…nightmarish voice echoed through that door. My head unconsciously shook its head 'no' as I tried to push myself back into the bed and cover my eyes like a child.

A tall man appeared with a pair of eyes I had never forgotten. His unmatched eyes and elegant fact that had haunted my dreams in terror could still be seen even if he was wearing squared glasses. It didn't matter if that monster was wearing a white coat with pens in the pocket. There was no doubt that it was _him_. An old familiar sinister grin formed against his lips with victory before he parted his lips,

"How are you feeling today Miss Williams?


End file.
